That Time of Year
by Ka no Megami
Summary: It's that time of year again. Your brothers are in town, and of course, they're going to dump all the christmas decorating on you. And, the idiot you called for help is sitting on the couch and stuffing his face with candy canes, when all you want him to do is knock everything off the coffee table and just give you a good fuck! Yeah, we feel for you Artie. Bonus! New Years Eve FF.
1. Chapter 1

Soft curses fell from the british punks lips as he stood in the center of his family's living room, trying to straighten out the twinkling lights that were suppose to be on the oversized green pine tree by now. Loud, obnoxious laughter came from the old, beat up couch. Or more specifically, the blue-eyed, golden blonde haired wanker wearing the cowboys jersey, sitting on his couch, and eating his candy canes meant to go on this damn tree. Alfred was watching that beastly, sham of a sport American's like to call 'Football'. It was a wonder why he seems to like so much.

As if on cue... "Alright! Fucking sacked is ass!" The ever present can of coke was thrust into the air in the blonde's excitement. Causing the disgusting, dark, fizzy liquid inside to slosh around, threatening to spill out of the can, and onto the irritated brit's old, yet spotless, couch.

This was a far cry from what Arthur had originally had in mind when he first called up his American boyfriend. It was Christmas break, and by some type of god sent miracle, both his parents and his siblings were out of the house and weren't suppose to be back for at least a couple of hours.

"Hell yeah, interception! Go Cowboys, Kick their asses!" Arthur didn't even care if the neighbors heard the git anymore. Bloody hell. He didn't want Alfred to yell at the TV. He wanted him to scream out pleasured curses as he grabbed the back of Arthur's head and forced the smaller to deepthroat his huge cock, and suck him off until he'd shoot all his creamy seed down the others waiting throat. And that stupid moron was sitting there, yelling at the television instead of slamming him on the couch and taking him so fast and hard that he wouldn't be able to walk right christmas morning like the punk wanted him to!

Arthur's own member twitched at the thought. Any other day he'd have probably been embarrassed about getting hard from just thinking about his boyfriend, but it's been nearly a full week since they'd last done it, and he was just too fucking horny to care. Screw his brothers for suddenly deciding to come home for the holidays! He wasn't about to let them or anyone else make him celibate for any longer than he had to be (he wasn't completely shameless, or prideless, enough to have sex while his brothers were home. He'd rather strangle himself a thousand times over then go through that kind of indignant experience.) And this bloody moron wasn't allowed to waste a good chance to fuck, especially for a stupid game.

Licking his lips, he turned back around from the tree. Lights be damned. His brother's can finish when they get home. Another goal, or touchdown, or whatever the hell it was called, and Alfred jumped up. The light material of the jersey moved up ever so slightly, revealing only the smallest glimpse of the washboard abs beneath.

Making his way upstairs, a plot formed in his head. He'd have to use his time wisely or else everyone would be back much too early for anyone liking. Arthur opened the door to his room. Ignoring the fanatic jeers from down stairs, he made a beeline for the closet. Shifting past all the Sex Pistols and Lockjaw T-shirts, Arthur found what he was looking for, and smirked. This would do it.

Alfred watched the game happily. The cowboys were up by two points, and it was turning out to be a pretty good one. Shoving another candy cane, what does that make like twelve, in his mouth, and kicked up his feet onto the coffee table. Originally, he'd come over to help Arthur, but hey, they made a deal. Alfred would only help him until the game came on. Plus, he could always help him afterwards too.

"Alfred." Crap. Taking his feet of the table, he turned, bracing for the brit's furry, but what he saw stopped his mind in its tracks, and caught the full attention of his dick. Arthur stood there, apparently naked under nothing, but the thin material of Alfred's own number fifty jersey he'd forgotten over here after the last game, and hadn't bothered picking up.

A coy smile spread across the sandy blonde's face. "What's wrong Al? Don't like what you see?" Alfred couldn't move. He was stuck in place, a deer in the headlights, even as Arthur slowly, almost teasingly, made his way forward. "Or..." He stopped right in front of him, only a breath away. "Do you like it a little bit too much?" Warm breath ghosted over the shell of his ear. Such an innocent voice in such a sexy situation. It sent chills up his spine.

Leaning over, Arthur rested his slim fingers on the others thighs as he brought his face eye level with Alfred's. His lips just barely skimming over the football players. "How about we play a different game?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer before slipping onto the others lap. A pink tongue slipped out of his mouth and swept across Alfred's lower lip, trying to coax them open before slipping inside.

Snapping out of his paralysis, Alfred grinned into the kiss. His boyfriend was being sexy. He tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Alfred plunged his tongue with Arthurs. Arthur pressed down suddenly, rolling his hips against the taller man's. Alfred growled, nipping harshly at the punks kiss swollen lips. He snaked his hand up onto the other waist, pressing him downward as he bucked up, grinding together there growing erections. "Aaaahhh~" Arthur a strangled moan at the sudden movement as pleasure shot up his spin and back down to his groin.

Arthur abandoning the kiss, more favor of tipping his head back and moaning out his pleasure at the sharp jerking movements as Alfred thrusted against him. Hot, open mouthed kisses trailed down the side of his throat, only stopping to bite at the soft flesh of the junction between his neck and shoulder. Alfred smirked against the smooth skin, immensely enjoying the sounds flowing freely from the brit's lips.

Losing any form of patience at this foreplay, Alfred pushed Arthur back onto the couch, settling between his legs. He reached up, tangling one hand into soft sandy locks, and pressing their lips together again in a heated kiss, as he easily pushed his tongue past the others weak defense. Instantly dominating the kiss.

His other hand moved from Arthur's hips upward as he still ground into Arthur with a jerky pace. Pre-cum leaked profusely from the tip, staining the jersey material. Strong fingers mapped out the expanse of silky skin beneath his palm until he reached the what he'd been looking for. "Ohhh~" Arthur arched his back off the couch as Alfred rolled his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. he stimulation quickly making the flesh hypersensitive.

Oxygen became an issue as Arthur's lungs burned. He turned his head to the side, breaking contact. Alfred moved down, kissing at his neck. Heavy pants punctured by the occasional moan hung heavy in the hot atmosphere around them. "H-hey," Arthur swallowed thickly, trying to find his voice. "T-take them off already." He snuck a hand between them, pulling at the hem of the cowboy's jersey. "Hur-hurry up!" Alfred sat up, ignoring the frustrated groan from his partner. Taking off the jersey, and unzipping his jeans, he kicked them down to his ankles, relieving his cock from its clothed prison.

Holding up three finger, he moved them toward the sandy blonde's lips. Arthur took them in gleefully. Ready to get this moving on. He lathered each finger in generous amounts of spit. Using his tongue to coat each digit from base to tip. Alfred pulled them away with a pop, and moved down, closer to Arthur's entrance. He slipped in a wet finger,without hesitation. Arthur breathed heavily. Rough pants slipped through the smallers lips. This heavy, foreign feeling never really went away no matter how many times they did this.

Alfred groaned at the tight feeling of the other hole. Imagining it He moved it in and out hastily, trying to quickly prepare his lover. Arthur gave out another throaty moan as a second finger was pressed in. Stretching him deeper than the first. Sparks of pleasure raced down his sex. Arthur rolled his hips, trying to fuck himself on the fingers. "H-hurry up, git-ahhh~" As soon as the words were uttered, a third finger was shoved in upward, hitting his prostate dead on. He arched up, moaning loudly as the fingers inside of him continued to hit that one spot, making him curl his toes into the couch fabric. Arthur clenched down painfully on the fingers, making Alfreds dick twitch with eagerness to be inside the tight ass before him.

"Alfred-Ahhh, j-just do-ooh, do it already." Didn't need to tell him twice. Alfred pulled out his fingers and placed the head of his cock at Arthur's entrance. He snapped his hips forward, burying himself deep in the others suffocating warmth. Pain shot through Arthur. He clenched down painfully as the man seated inside of him tried to still himself. Alfred panted over Arthur, clenching the couch cushions on the sides of the brits head. Using every ounce of restraint he has to wait for his love to adjust, rather than blindly plunging in, fucking him freely in that search of white hot completion.

Alfred pressed soft kisses to the side of his lover's neck, trying to distract himself from the tight heat surrounding his cock, and ease Arthur's pain as well. Arthur moved his hips experimentally, moaning as nothing, but pleasure shot through him. He reached up, slipping his arms around the football players shoulders, feeling the powerful muscles. He groaned out. "Move." Alfred pulled out halfway before pushing back in. Arthur rolled his hips trying to speed up the unsatisfying pace."Faster, git. You're too slow." Alfred snapped forward quickly, upping the speed as he thrusted in. Groaning as the warm walls around him massaged his cock. He drove in faster, harder, deeper. Gruning as every thrust of his hips was ment with a roll from Arthur. His boyfriend was practically scream in pleasure as he was mercilessly pounded into the cushions. Every thrust assaulting his prostate.

Heat coiled in the pit of his stomach as Alfred worked him over. Alfred grunted above as Arthur dug his nail into his the sweaty flesh of his back searching for something to hold him down. Leaving bright red scratches. "A-Alfred, I'm close." He warned. A couple more thrusts, and he came, moaning out loudly as cumcovering both there chests. Alfred followed not long after, releasing his seed deep inside of him with one last thrust.

Sated, Alfred pulled out, and rolled to his side so and pulled Arthur on top of him. "Think we should finish the tree now?" Alfred asked jokingly. Like hell he was moving. "Screw the tree. Those lazy arses can do it." Arthur said, laying his head down on the others chest. Listening to Alfreds heart beat. A peaceful Christmas eve...or not.

"Hey ya' Artie. Where' ya' at? You 'n' yur' boyfriend finish the tree?" The loud scottish voice boomed jokingly. Yeah, they don't know, And it's probably best to keep it that way. At least for a certain punks sanity. Four sets of heavy footsteps pounded their way to the living room. Both Alfred and Arthur hauled ass trying to get dress. Arthur ran up the stairs to grab some clothes, mentally berating his brothers. 'Fucking stupid wankers. These aresholes will never let me live this down!"

"oooh~ What do we hav' her'?" 'somebody kill me.' And that's just another holiday at the Kirkland household. Merry Christmas everyone.

First. Smut. Ever. Review! Seriously, I need to know how bad this really turned out so, review. And Merry Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]****Yeah know, like the little virgin (smut writer) I am, I thought everyone on this site would that bothered to review would shot me in the face with a flame, but I'm pleasantly surprised that someone other than my pervert friend that forced me to write the first chapter, actually thinks I can write smut. This will probably be the last chapter, yeah you know like an encore, for everyone that favorited and reviewed. Or it could be where I dump all my (American) holiday fanfics. Who knows? Anyway enjoy.**

"Hurry your arse up!" Arthur yelled, blue plastic bags overflowing from his thin arms. Alfred trotted up behind him. Only a few bags hung from his wrist in comparison. The cold, snowy weather outside was beautiful. Snow shimmered with flecks of different colors as light from paas lost on the brit, and the cold only sessing vehicles and street lamps bounced off of it. But this sight was lost on the brit, and the cold only served to nip at his his face and make him irritable. "Take some of these you damn git!" Arthur said, shoving a majority of what he was holding into the american's arms.

Alfred caught them easily, though he did have to take a back step from the shove. Not that it was powerful enough to knock someone as cool as him off balance or anything. It just caught him by surprise. "Hey, Come on Artie. Cheer up! It's New Years Eve." His hands now free, Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. What he wouldn't do for a cup of tea right now. "Will you belt up! I don't know how you convinced me to stay at your house for the night." Alfred smirked. It's fun to annoy Arthur sometimes. As Long as the british man wasn't hit him for it. " 'Cuz you asked to spend the night when I told you my parents were going bar hopping and Matie'll be with that albino german dude 'til...whenever." Arthur stopped right in the center of the park pathway, almost allowing Alfred to walk right off without him.

"We'll, you're the one who for three days wouldn't quite down about 'your midnight kiss.' " It was almost unbearably cold now, and a quick glance at the clock tower standing high above the city outline told the sandy blonde the ball in New York would drop in just half an hour. "Let's get back. It's bloody frigid out here." Arthur said, starting to walk forward again. "Just waitin' for you." They walked on for a while, but it was just too chilly. Arthur began to shiver. The wind ripping right through his thin, wool pea coat.

Noticing this, Alfred stopped. They'd been making a (nearly) midnight run to the convenience store a couple blocks away to stock up on earl grey tea, and Hershey chocolate bars. Alfred had a chocolate craving, and it had been an absolute joy when the brit had found out his parents didn't stockpile tea like the freakin' mad hatter. Hmm... Arthur as Alice...in a dress. Stray thoughts...Whatever, never mind. Then he saw something. It was santa's workshop. No he's not drunk (England might be when they get back though.) It was the city's 'Santa's House' they set up every year. Since it was only a little bit past christmas the city hadn't taking it down yet. And, since there wasn't anything worth stealing in there, it wasn't locked.

"Hey Artie, how about we take a break?" Alfred asked, tugging at the others coat. He dragged him over, ignoring the smallers' protests. Opening the door, he dropped the bags and helped (pulled) Arthur inside. It was still decked out in full christmas apparel. A big santa chair and a fireplace sat right in the middle of the small house like building, with a north pole backdrop, and big, glittery bows hanging everywhere and everywhere they could be stuck. "This is breaking and entering, you wanker!" Arthur yelled. What the hell does this git think he's doing? "Don't worry. No one'll be comin' around. So, we might as well warm up." Arthur'd stop shivering. It was warmer in here. Though, that's not much of a surprise. What parent wants to listen to their kid whine about how cold they are while waiting to give santa their ten mile long christmas list. "Fine, but we're not staying here longer than we have to." The straight lace man said. "Arthur, look" Alfred said cheerfully from his perch on top of the big red chair. "I'm santa!"

"Don't break anything, we're leaving soon enough." He scolded. He wasn't paying for anything. "Come on Artie, sit on my lap." Alfred opened his arms, waiting for the other to almost rush into his arms and...please. The other just turned his nose up, and showed him his back. Alfred leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, jerking him back.. Causing Arthur to sprawl across the tallers' chest. Arthur gazed up at the extremely good looking git, glaring at him. "You do realize how annoying you are?" It was rhetorical, obviously. But the american felt the insatiable need to answer. "Yeah, but you love me." He said. The brit would have answered if not for the sudden added weight on his shoulders. Alfred dropped his heavy bombers jacket over his boyfriend. The fleece and worn leather much warmer than thin wool. "Warm up a bit, and we'll get going'." He was almost sweet there. "Can't be late for new years' puddin'! " Almost.

Alfred shifted, drawing his boyfriend closer to his chest. Arthur bit back a groan. Alfred had dragged him back. Completely ignoring the fact he'd landed in a way that Alfred's leg was right in between his. Causing delicious friction. Alfred shifted again. his times his hands moved up Arthur's sides, just under his sensitive nippels. Before trailing back down and resting on his hips. 'Damn that boys inability to stay put for more than ten seconds!' He bit his lip, trapping a gasp in the back of his throat. He certainly didn't feel like getting on old Saint Nicholas naughty list.

'Fuck...' Seemingly innocent touches quickly heated up the brit's body. Alfred shifted his leg again. Damn it , that felt good. He resisted the urge to grind against his boyfriends leg. "Hey Artie, you warm yet?" Yes. Arthur didn't' open his mouth or even try to move in case his clothed cock brushed up against the others jean covered leg. "Arthur?" Leaning over his shoulder to look down at him, his leg pulled back, drawing out the first unwilling moan from the brit as blood raced down toward his growing arousal, encouraging it to be become fully erect.

Alfred mock sighed. "Seriously Artie, you couldn't even hold back 'til we got back and had a bed to do it on?" He teased lightly, trailing his hands down lower, and resting them on the other's lower stomach. If Arthur wanted a quickie right here right now, well, he wasn't gonna be the one complaining of a sore back and hips. Working the zipper on Arthur's pants loose, Alfred snuck his hand in. Gripping the heated flesh. Arthur let out a moan and blushed. He was being really straight forward today. Alfred pushed the boxers down just enough out to let his boyfriends dick. "We don't have too much time before the ball drops, so we better hurry up, and I don't really wanna have to carry you back..." He trailed off, turning the other around on his lap. He could see Arthur's flushed face, pink lips parted slightly, and emerald eyes half closed and hazed with lust.

He unzipped his own pants as well, freeing his own hardened member. Alfred took both of their cocks in his hand, rubbing them together. Arthur arched and moaned at the delicious friction, and pleasured chafe the skin against skin action caused. Arthur dug his nails deeper into the fabric covered flesh of Alfred's back. His muscles tensed as a the clever fingers stimulated the sensitive underside of his cock. The feeling of near completion turned in his stomach as sparks of pleasure sprinted up his spine, and heat ran rampant throughout his body.

A wanton moan slipped from Arthur's lips as Alfreds long fingers teased the tip of his dick, while still rubbing the two together. The head of his cock brushed against the others, teasing his sensitive spots. Alfred groaned and gritted his teeth, feeling the hot flesh against his in his hand twitch, and throb. Pre-cum dripped from their slits, trailing down the heated expanse. So close. Arthur whimpered. Alfred brought his other hand up, trailing patterns up his side as he pushed the others shirt out of the way. He took a nipple in his mouth as he leaned down. He rolled it with his tongue. Coating it with saliva before catching it between his teeth and pulling slightly. Arthur moaned, not caring about the volume or the fact they were in a goddamn park right now. Alfred switched, giving the other nipple the same attention he'd given the first.

Arthur couldn't take it any more. He was so close! He thrust his hips down, grinding against the others cock. The sudden surprise of added pressure made Alfred give out an almost feral growl. His hand accidentally tightened around them causing them both to groan. His other hand reached up, tangling into the short sandy locks and forcing the smaller boy into a rough kiss.

Alfred quickened the pace of his hand, jerking them off faster. Pleasure spiked through his system as his cock swelled, begging for release. Arthur was panting harshly, horse moans and gasps rasping from his throat. His limbs were strewn across Alfred's shoulders, his mind clouded as he brought him to the brink. Alfred speed up the pace into a rough, jerking motion as he himself came close. A few more chafed jerks and Arthur came, moaning out as he covered his boyfriend's hand in cum as he orgasimed, slumping against his chest. Alfred came not long after, groaning out his satisfaction as seed shot from his tip.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Blurry eyed and satisfied. Basking in the afterglow. Alfred was the first to come down, pulling up his jeans and boxers and whipping his hand on his pants. He looked at Arthur who was still splayed out across the big red santa chair. Suddenly the sound of bells rang out, 12:00 midnight. The sound of fireworks, and new years bullets stretch across the city, announcing the arrival of the new year. Arthur propped himself up on his elbows. Alfred grinned, and leaned down, cupping the side of Arthur's face. "It's midnight, how about a New Year's kiss?" He leaned in, his lips just barely away from brushing the others and completing his mission of finally getting that all important kiss.

The next thing he knew Arthur's hand shot up, covering his face, and pushed his head away. "Like hell I'm going to kiss you, you bloody prat!" Alfred's grip on the brit loosened, and Arthur took the opportunity to duck away from the American, and out the door. Leaving a shocked Alfred behind to pick up all the previously bagged items that had somehow gotten scrambled around near the entrance to the workshop. What did he expect after he made him mutually mastrubate with the other in a bloody park no less! "Hey get back here with my kiss!" Alfred yelled, running after the retreating brit. Arthur took of running as well "I will do no such thing, you damn git! The pastries I was baking are probably burned to a crisp by now thanks to this detour of yours!" Alfred winced. He didn't particularly like the thought of his house smelling like burnt English scones. The played dash and grab for a while. Arthur just barely slipping through the american's fingers before Alfred lunged for him again. The american barreled into him this time, knocking them both onto the soft snow covered ground. He grabbed the brit's wrists, and pinned them over his head.

Alfred grinned down triumphantly at the defeated brit. Arthur glared up at him before sighing. "Oh, belt up and kiss me before your fat arse crushes me." The words rolled of Alfred's back as he leaned down and captured the other's lips. A firework symphony accompanied by the occasional gunshot orchestrated in the background. And all the while Alfred smiled into kiss. He finally got his New Year kiss. Burnt british pastries be damned as he enjoyed this most sacred of the New Years Eve traditions. Now he just couldn't wait for he New Year's Day sex.

_  
**[A/N] I don't know about you, but I celebrate new years at the cheesecake factory with lots of cheesecake and shots. Anyway you know the drill. (Review!)  
**


End file.
